narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistaken Identity: Eyes That Deceive
"What the hell was I thinking becoming Kage of this place. Its a great place don't get me wrong, but I can't do shit. I can't ever travel without someone worrying about the village, or worse worrying about me like I ain't never seen the outside world. You would think I was a child or something, these people need to just kick back and enjoy life stop being so uptight and travel". Raido said as he was just sauntering through the depths of the Bamboo Forest in his village of Kusagakure. Raido came here just to maintain the village and keep it steady not become its leader or its babysitter. Raido X as he was known thought a well known man was a true neutral, thought he often worked with other he worked for no one. A way of life he had long enjoyed since and became accustom to. "Yama i'm telling you this kage , villager leader thing is cramping my style. I basically have to babysit and entire village and pamper it from an office. Its like I am a father, I should have kids for all this foolishness". Raido shuddered at the thought of having kids as he kept walking. The sky above him was blue and slight clouds, but nonetheless very inviting. Being the middle of the day the sun stood at it's peak as it looked down and bathed the area with it's sunlight, the humidity level was high which would soon lead to rain, but being in Amegakure for some time rain was common to him. Raido I must say as well I was even more surprised when you agreed to become the Kage of this village, think of it as you finally getting a sense of responsibility. Yama said as he stuck his face from Raido's shoulder. His red Rinnegan glaring in the eyes of Raido's concentric circles. I think I am starting to rub off on you this could be a great sense of maturity for you, not just anyway one can hop up and be a kage you know. "Pwhahahahahaha me? a sense of responsibility? tch Yama when did you start telling jokes, I do what best for the benefit of the situation, plus Its not all bad there are some serious perks to being a kage, for example I get my own office. Not that I do much in there, but its the principle of me having my own office". Raido said as he looked p to the rows of Bamboo fields around him on the giant trail he was walking. The Bamboos all stood tall reaching out into the sky as they basked in the warmth of the day. These bamboos made Raido feel much smaller than he actually was, and by now means was he small. Standing at 6 ft 5 and coming in at about 254lbs Raido was tall, much taller than the normal person. A gift and a curse one might say. Raido returned his gaze back at the road he was about to travel, as the concentric patterns and tomoe in his unique Rinnegan once again focused in front of him. "Yea its certainly got some perks to being in power around here, but not worth the loss of sight seeing". Raido muttered to himself as he slowly walked the path once again. Fwish! The sounds of shinobi sandals hoping from one tree branch to another echoed through the bamboo forest. The unique flak jackets of a small squadron of ninja from Konohagakure fluttered in the wind, as each ninja concentrated directly on the path ahead. One particular individual stood ahead of the group, seemingly their leader. She was a relatively tall woman, with luscious straight brown hair, dressed in a full black suit, which was topped with a flak jacket, similar to that of the rest. Though, unlike everyone else, her flak jacket wasn't zipped up the entire way, revealing the cleavage of her large breasts. Those same breasts bounced voluptuously as she gained speed, cutting through the forest. "Sayuri-sama, shouldn't we just aboard mission?" Cried one of the following ninja, with beads of sweat dripping down his face. "I mean if he got away.. there's not much we can do, right?!" The leader, whose name was now revealed to have been Sayuri, stayed quite for several seconds. Finally, she glanced backward momentarily, her eyes narrowing. "Quite, Tatsu. He could be in this very forest for all we know." She said, landing on a long tree branch, before leaping for another. "Listen. We're going to split up. It's the best way to find him, before he gets away from us entirely. He's managed to decrease his chakra to the point where even I can't sense him any longer. Stay alert, and keep all your senses intact." Sayuri instructed, before taking a path to the right. Behind her, the rest of the ninja separated into several directions. She was now entirely alone, and on her own. Several minutes passed. Suddenly, Sayuri sensed the immense chakra of a nearby person. It's gotta be him, She thought to herself, landing on a long tree branch. She stopped entirely, squatting low. Her once light blue irises took on a dark red persona, and the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. From several feet away, she spotted a man walking, with long, black hair. Just as I thought.. it is him, She thought to herself, spreading her right arm to the east. Small bits and pieces of minerals from around the environment formed in her extended hand, taking the form of long, black blade. Your not getting away this time! With a silent first step, Sayuri vanished suddenly, appearing behind the traveling man, whom she had mistaken for her victim. She then attempted to place her left hand onto his shoulder for support, as she swung her blade at the his neck from behind, in the hopes of beheading him. One of the most unique powers Raido possessed was his sensory abilities. Most shinobi sensed chakra which was a natural sensory level. Raido was an Arihant and could sense something much more valubale than chakra. He could sense a persons dukkha which emitted from their soul. Most considered it to be from Bad karma but in fact karma had little to do with it. Raido sensed fast movement scattering in various directions, and they felt different form his usual sense of the villagers here, but one felt bold and ballsy and made an attempt to sneak up behind him and they moved impossibly faster, even faster than Raido's natural movements. HOwever fast as it approached it could be stopped Raido channeled his power through the god realm, the Deva Path and by creating a zone around himself and using his body as the epicenter to repel and push back the area behind him. Shinra Tensei instantly occurred as a invisible wave of gravity quickly and forcefully repelled the area behind him creaming and ripping a few of the bamboo stalks up as the blast followed its destined course blasting the attacker backwards with a sudden force. Raido quickly pivoted his feet and his long shaggy ponytail swung in the air behind him as his face had a flippant but confident look to it. "You're pretty damn fast whoever the hell you are, a second later and I would have a new look on life". Raido said joking as he saw the blade in her hard, and assumed she had the intentions to kill him. The man's wave of gravity forced Sayuri into the air. What?! H-He must be a sensory type to be able to see me coming like that...! She thought to herself. Sent flying, she quickly formed hand signs while still airborne. Swinging her legs whilst in mid air, she spun around, before opening her mouth, and sending a large ball of flames his way. For all his efforts of a conversation Raido was rewarded with a impressive ball of flames his way. In the past Raido would have quickly and simply just blasted through this attack and think nothing of it. This time around should he do that the flames and his jutsu would only spread the flames among the bamboo forest. Gedō Art: Formless Imagination!!!! Raido opened the palm of his hand out and a unique seal sprung forth on the gloves and it shot off his hand and expanded making a loud buzzing noise. This now large circular object had weird ancient scripts on each of the 4 points of the circle as it honed in on the flames and completely erased their ability to manifest a physical form erasing the jutsu. The larges fireballs were removed before they could could start a wildfire within the area. "Thank god for that move erasing a jutsu ability to take a physical form by removing the Yang influence on the jutsu was perfect. Ninjutsu needs both Yin and Yang to be created and removing one offsets the stability of the jutsu. In this case we removed it's ability to take a shape and a form". Raido said wiped sweat off his forehead knowing they both dodged a bullet. "Aye before you open your mouth again and shoot anymore flames keep in mind its already hot outside and not to mention we are in a bamboo forest you do that this whole area lights up like christmas morning and you would suffocate as the fire would burn the air around here making it hard to breath. Raido said point that little fact out as he raised his eyebrow. Raido could clearly see a woman in the distance making this the second time in the past three weeks a woman has attacked him for no reason. "Seriously though whats this about? I am all for fun and games but you at least gotta give me a reason for attacking me I heard of surprise attacks but this takes the cake, you dashed at me like a madman and then damn near killed yourself by shooting off fire release jutsu in a bamboo forest? Neither of which is smart choices, especially the first one, whats got you so worked up? if this has anything to do with Sannoto Senju, look I am just his friend, I dont get involved in all his other activities." Raido said maintaining anything but a serious attitude. Sayuri landed several feet away from the man with a small thud. Upon landing, she immediately took her stance, though her eyes widened. "T-that name.. how do you know that name?!" She exclaimed, looking around at her surroundings. He's right.. any fire based jutsu will lead to an immense forest fire... I'm already at a disadvantage, she thought to herself, biting her lip. She extended her arm to the east, catching the sword she had thrown previously to form her hand signs. She gripped the sword in anger, upon hearing the name of her father. "I said... HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!" Anger filled her heart at the thought of her father. Instantly, memories flooded her mind, as she rushed forward at the man with, wielding the blade. She appeared in front of the man within seconds, until her nose was about to graze against the tip of his. Just as her nose leaned forward, she vanished in a split second, appearing behind the man once again, placing the tip of her blade beside his neck. "Answer me!" She demanded, her left fist curling into a tight fist. Raido saw the reach of the much smaller female as she held the blade up to much taller and larger Raido. "Ah so you can talk, two things, one just cuz we are outside doesn't mean you gotta use your outside voice and yell. I'm standing right here and I can hear you quite clear. Two If you spent more time listening, and less time yelling and charging at me you would have heard I said friend. The man is my friend, you know when two people get along". Raido said as he cracked jokes almost as if there was not a blade to his neck. Raido functioned differently he got a rush and had a lust for being in this situation, but yet looked calm and in control. "Now if your down beating me up could you please remove your toy from my neck I dont want you poking your eyes out with this thing. We can talk like two civilized people and sit on those benched over there. Raido said much obliged to his inability to be serious. He slowly and non violently turned where his gaze met her gaze. The six tomoe and concentric pattern in his eyes focused dead on her eyes and the over her body. Let me guess Sannoto did something perverted to you and pissed you off and you came here looking for him didn't you? Raido folded his arms as he had seen this all too often, and whats worse all the angry women seemed to come find Raido to find Sannoto. Why do they always look for me like I have something to do with this? A friend? Fathers stil... alive? She thought to herself, still gripping the blade. Was she really going to abandon a mission, to be once again reunited with her father? No... surely Sayuri was over this. Her career consisted of crucial training as an high ranked anbu officer. Though she promised herself she'd make her father pay for his actions, if he were still alive. What meant more to her? Sayuri stood in place, lowering her head, though not before noticing the man's unique eyes as their eyes met. Believing this man to be her enemy, that one they had spent all day chasing after, Sayuri swallowed all her hopes of reuniting with Sannoto. That was something she'd get around to afterward. Her left fist tightened once again, as she swung the blade, with the intention of killing this man. "You must be using some kind of jutsu to amplify your speed, like Swift Release which was why you were so fast early on, your natural movements are wayyy to slow to dance with me". Raido was a seasoned master at Capoeira and even for a man of hix size his speed, quickness and agility was far beyond comprehension especially at such close range. He could move faster than the human brain could process at such close ranges. Raido ducked using a negativa a to lower his body and duck the swingin blade that passed above him, and then he twisted his body and performed a rasteria. The rasteria was a powerful quick sweeping kick whichwas meant to take an opponent of their feet and disorient their attack. The woman chose an attack that attacked in linear fashion leaving her lower body open for an attack and because of her attack she would be hard pressed to defend this low to the ground unless she had great control over her body, something Raido was checking out first ahdn. Sayuri's red eyes widened as Raido ducked from her incoming swipe, thus, evading the attack. She tracked his movements using her sharingan, and countered accordingly. As the man lowered to sweep at her feet, Sayuri displayed her natural swiftness, dodging the attack by performing several cartwheels in repetition, creating space between her and her opponent. She skidded to a stop, with a few feet's worth of separation. Rising to her feet slowly, she once again gripped her blade, examining her opponent's chakra reserves using her sharingan. Tch.. this man's chakra is beyond imagination.. talk about tailed-beast level... I'm in quite the mess. She thought to herself. It's risky attacking this man from afar using ninjutsu, since my fire release will blow down the entire forest... but if I get to close, he can just blow me away with that jutsu he used earlier.. let alone his quick reflexes.. sheesh... A slight grin broke free from the side of Sayuri's face. To put it into simpler terms, she was quite impressed by the man's movements, though she had barely seen much of them. In fact, Sayuri had never once met a ninja who could keep on pace with her. This man standing before her at this very instance, may be the first one. Speed was all Sayuri had, what she spent her entire life working. Her heart, her soul, every single bit of her training involved shaping her entire body to obtain maximum swiftness. "Your quick on your feet, I'll give you that. But don't think you've figured me out all of a sudden." With that, the blade in her right hand melted, spilling into the grass in the form of cement. She extended both arms forward, with her palms facing Raido. Suddenly, a vast series of projectiles emitted from Sayuri's hands. Thousands of each kind, from shuriken, to kunai, to senbon, you name it. They seemed to form endlessly, within seconds. When in reality, being out doors was what was allowing Sayuri to create weapons so quickly. A flippant smiled appeared on the face of Raido as the held his handout forward pointed toward her direction. and just to spite her said the exact the exact same thing back to her. "Your quick on your feet, I'll give you that. But don't think you've figured me out all of a sudden". Raido said as he channeled his power through the Deva Path once more but this time since the woman decided she wanted to stand still Raido would make her regret that decision. Raido mastered how to create zones and barriers around people much like he could his own body. This time around Raido used the brother principle of the Gods realms, the one that attracts all matter. Banshō Ten'in: Dōmetsu!!! Raido creared a barrier around the woman using her body as the epicenter, and it began to attract all matter and pull it toward the female. Small stalks of the sturdy Bamboo were ripped from the ground which was all around them to begin with were affected by this gravitational force pull as they zoomed to her direction. Worst of all the very same weapons also were influenced by this pull and hurled themselves back toward her position. Her standing spot became the epicenter for attracting matter which pulled it toward her. Showing mastery over the Bansho Ten'in technique which pulls matter. However Raido used her body instead of his. The weapons changed direction and quickly headed back toward the woman with the same intentions they had for Raido. "I thought I told you to put those away before someone gets hurt. Its all fun and games until someone gets poked because they wanted to play with sharp objects". Raido said using this moment to show the humor in the ironcy of her weapons now targeting her. Sayuri's red eyes quickly surveyed the area, zooming around in their sockets. As she saw a horde of her own attacks come forth at her, Sayuri concluded, that had she used her flash step, she may still have been caught in the cross fire of the attacks, since she had spawned several thousands of weapons. She clapped her hands, casting another jutsu. Within an instant, her entire body was turned into hard steel, harder than the one she had used to forge the weaponry with. The incoming projectiles made contact with Sayuri, though they failed to do any real damage, if any at all. Upon hitting Sayuri's body, the projectiles shattered into several pieces, littering the ground around her. Sayuri looked forward at her opponent. The ground had now been covered in shattered tools, almost impossible to even see a blade of grass at this point. "Funny." She said, replying to his continuous sarcastic behavior. "So not only can you repel gravity, but you can also attract it. Interesting jutsu indeed, but powerful techniques such as this, come with some sort of effect. In other words, no matter how powerful the technique... every technique has it's weakness!" Sayuri's body returned to it's previous state. She began to weave a series of hand signs, her expression grim. She paused at the tiger seal, holding it under her chin for several seconds. "You said it yourself.. doing this will kill us both." A warm smile appeared on her face. She closed her eyes gently, offering the man a smile which some would argue, could bring dead flowers back to life! Cupping her hand beside her lips, Sayuri released a stream of flames, which were instead, aimed for the several bamboo trees surrounding the two. She began the attack from the right, shifting her head all the way to the left, ensuring that every single tree was caught in her attack. Within seconds of releasing the jutsu, she formed another tiger seal, though this time, with one hand, and vanished instantly. Sayuri appeared atop a small house in Konoha. She sprinted forward, leaping off the roof, and landing in a near by pool of water. The seal had been placed on a nearby building to the local hot-springs, what a bold woman this was indeed. Diving into the water, several visiting kunoichi began to scream, vacating the pool. That sneaky little.. now I am stuck here on clean up duty. Raido said as he looked around as the fire spread. However Raido was not without a means. Raido was called the most adaptive shinobi for a reason, and it wasnt because of his ways to cook breakfast. Raido channeled his power through the realm of animals. The Animal Path, he had on creature who deal with these fire before the got too far. Raido summoned the and commanded it to use it Water Style technique. The creatures used Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave firing a constant stream fo foam and water to smother out the flames before they burned top quickly and spread. Due to the size of the walk away the creature had some issues moving but it got the job done non the less. As the smoke filled from the area Raido went back to sensing dukkha and sensed she had skipped out on town and retreated. Well how about that she throws a party lights up the dance floor and then leaves me to clean the mess. Raido said as he waved his hand in front of him. Wait she came with others who also are still near the village, I can sense them since they haven't gotten far. We can use them to get to her. Raido said as an idea crept in his mind. Lets hope these guys talk more then she does otherwise Yama you just might be some new souls today. Raido said as he sensed out their location andand bolted for the nearest one just outside the village. It seemed as though a typical day, the sun was out, and Grant was on another mission. He skipped through the forest, his shinobi sandals allowing him to skip from branch to branch. The group had recently split up, and were specifically assigned this mission for a reason, they were all sensory type ninja. Grant's eyes widened as he continued skipping through the forest, noticing that his sensei's chakra had disappeared, and had gotten out of range. "That's weird... did Sayuri-sama abort mission? Possibly this means.. we shall be heading back as well.." Grant continued to skip through the forest, noticing a stream of bubbles from the corner of his eyes, which had been produced by Raido's previous summon. "What the hell?" Grant stopped in his tracks, and rose slowly to his feet. Slowly but surely, the other chakra reserves, which belonged to the rest of his teammates, disappeared, indicating that they were either out of tracking distance, or had, like Sayuri, aborted mission. "Sh-shit.. an immense chakra is headed this w-" Grant was cut off, as Raido appeared. Grant's eyes narrowed, as he examined the man before him thoroughly, adjusting his spectacles. G-great, he thought. This guy looks like he's either, out to get me, or is going ta use me for information.. why else would he come for me? Grant raised his arms above his head, indicating that he indeed, chose to surrender, rather than converse in battle against this gifted shinobi. "L-look, I don't know what you want." He stated, thinking of a strategy in the back of his mind. Yes... this man must be the partner of whom they were tasked to find.. he was a criminal.. this guy.. he was part of the mission! Grant gritted his teeth, his fists tightening at his sides. If Sayuri-sama, of all people was forced to abort mission.. it means.. I won't stand a chance against this guy.. Grant thought, a slight grin appearing on his face. He clenched his fist even tighter, calling out to Raido. "I won't be used as bait!! Don't you underestimate a chūnin from the Hidden Leaf Village!!!!" Grant grew angrier, and reached back, collecting a kunai knife, and an explosive tag. He slowly wrapped the tag around the kunai, and closed his eyes. Brother.. is this what you felt at the time of your death? He thought. I wonder, brother.. you told me once... that only true shinobi get to die in battle.. Another grin appeared on the man's face. In the end, brother, I wasn't able to quite become Hokage like you wanted. I'm.. I'm s-sorry.. I wasn't able to protect Mizuka.. or mother! F-forgive me senpai.. I'm coming to you soon..! "HA!!!!!" The man rushed forward with rather impressive speed, causing the tree branch to collapse beneath him. "You!! Don't you dare underestimate the pride of a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village!!!" As he approached Raido, the man struck himself in the chest with his own kunai, and a large explosion ensued. In his final moments, Grant forced himself to smile. Y-you died with a smile on your f-face... didn't you b-brother..? Well.. so did I.. You idiot I was gonna. Raido channeled his power viz Animal realm once more and by using the Animal Path he summoned the which was known for his impressive defense. Raido summoned it right before him using its hardened body to buffer the explosion and block him from feeling the full force of the explosion. Bits and pieces of flesh would rain as the man's chest cavity was blown open releasing blood everywhere. Raido managed to avoid the splatter of blood as he remained behind the panda till it calmed down. Its so sad to see people throw away the gift of life and all for nothing. Raido said as he looked at the remains of the man as he shook his head. Due to his childhood death to Raido was all to familiar with death, the man's body did not phase him. Yama there's one soul you get to judge. Raido said to his spirit. The King of Hell whose job was to judge souls as they attempted to cross from the pure world. Thanks to his war cry we at least know where they came from and where we can find our little female friend. I'd hate to go to digging in konoha and look for this chick just to run into Furin and then have to explain why I am in the village and didn't come see her. So to avoid that we will just find the rest of her team and pray they aren't all kamikaze style people. Its leaving a mess on the village. Raido said more concerned about the cleaning part that would follow rather than the actual people dying. If she could teleport out the village like that, she can damn sure teleport back. Its not my style to take hostages, but I got time for a little game and I could use the action. Looks like it's hunting season, and we're hunting Hidden Leaf Shinobi.